Gaguejando
by J. Hillstone
Summary: Tradução da oneshot Stuttering de toriblack. James precisa conversar com Lily, mas é muito difícil quando ela fica sorrindo pra ele daquele jeito.


**Stuttering** (Gaguejando)

'Ei Evans. '

Lily e sua amiga Amanda viraram-se para encarar James Potter que vinha atrás delas. 'Oi. ' Ela disse confusa, e recomeçou a andar com Amanda.

'Espere Evans... Posso falar com você? Por favor? Não vai demorar muito, eu prometo. '

'Uhn, desculpe Potter, eu tenho que ir encontrar meus pais. É final de ano, você sabe, acabamos de sair do trem e agora nós vamos e encontramos as pessoas. '

'Eu vou falar à sua Mãe e seu Pai onde você está.' disse Amanda, sorrindo maldosamente. 'Agora vocês dois podem ir e conversar. '

'Mas Mandy... ' Protestou Lily.

'É muito importante. ' Acrescentou James.

'Vá. ' Amanda disse, empurrando eles para longe da barreira e andando para longe, através da parede, deixando eles a sós na quase vazia plataforma.

'Ok, o que é?' perguntou Lily, uma mão em sua cintura e a outra pendendo ao seu lado.

'Uhn... vo-você quer... Uhn... Se sentar?'

'Tudo bem. ' Disse Lily e ela andou até um banquinho e se sentou. James sentou perto dela. 'Então, o que você quer falar?'

'O que eu quero falar, uhn, sim, aquilo... uhn, ok, eu sei que você... er... não gosta... realmente de mim e tudo...'

'É..'

'Então, n-no-noite passada alguma coisa... aconteceu.'

'Ok.' disse Lily, começando a sorrir com a ruborização, a gagueira e o óbvio nervosismo de James, ela era, provavelmente, uma das poucas pessoas que já viram James Potter nervoso e/ou embaraçado. 'Então alguma coisa aconteceu noite passada.Nós já constatamos isso. O que aconteceu?'

James viu ela sorrir, e isso não ajudou. 'Eh... a-alguma coisa aconteceu... mas era... bem, isso não é tão i-importante... então... eh, alguma coisa aconteceu,é...uhn.' James gaguejou. 'Bem... er... a coisa que aconteceu noite passada... É... era... grande.'

'Então alguma grande coisa aconteceu noite passada?' Lily estava se divertindo. Era uma grande mudança da usual personalidade arrogante de James. Ela achou aquilo bastante divertido, e mais provavelmente usaria aquilo como chantagem mais tarde.

'É... uma coisa... grande, e eu... eu quase morri, basicamente.'

Ele olhou para ela e encontrou seus olhos. Ela sabia que ele queria ver sua reação, e ela não estava certa de qual era sua reação. Ela não gostava do garoto, definitivamente não, mas ela não queria que ele morresse.

'Bem, de qualquer forma.' continuou James. 'Uhn, então eu quase... m-morri... e eu meio que percebi uma coisa.'

'Ok...'

'É.' ele disse desviando sua atenção para onde a tinta do banco começava a sair. 'Quer dizer... Eu não queria que você soubesse... ir e-embora, e você não saber.'

'Saber o quê?' Agora Lily estava realmente curiosa, e todo o seu ódio pelo garoto na sua frente estava fora de sua mente.

'Uhn... bem... eu... é que... eu meio que... quero dizer, eu... eu, uhn, eu, er... eu... eu te amo.' ele ficou muito vermelho. Depois ele começou a balbuciar. 'Quero dizer, eu sei que você não sente o mesmo ou qualquer coisa, mas eu realmente queria que você soubesse e,é, eu te amo ok? E me desculpe,você provavelmente não se importa, mas, eu só não queria saber sem nunca ter contado e eu estou envergonhado então eu já vou.'

James se levantou e começou a andar em direção a barreira.

'Espere!' Disse Lily, correndo atrás dele, procurando em seus bolsos por algo. James virou-se, confuso. Lily achou um pedaço de pergaminho e tinta. 'Você tem alguma pena?'

'Hum, sim... ' disse James, tirando de seu bolso. Ela pegou a pena, abriu o pote de tinta e entregou a ele. Ela molhou a pena na tinta.

'Vire-se.'

'Evans...'

'Lily.'

'Hã?'

'Meu nome é Lily. Agora se vire. ' Ela pegou o braço dele, e puxou ele, de forma que suas costas ficassem viradas para ela, e então usou as costas dele de apoio enquanto escrevia alguma coisa no pergaminho.

'Pra que isso? O que você está fazendo?'

'Mande-me uma coruja,ok?' ela disse, entregando a ele o pergaminho com seu endereço rabiscado nele. 'Tenho que ir'

Ela correu até a barreira.

'Mas Lily...!'

'Tenha um bom verão!' ela respondeu, antes de desaparecer através da barreira.

Ela correu até Amanda. 'Oi' ela disse esbaforida. 'Onde estão minha Mãe e meu Pai?'

'Tomando café. '

'Oh'

'Então, sobre o que vocês falaram?'

'Só... você sabe... besteiras.'

'Só besteiras?

'É, só besteiras.'

'E...'

'Só, então, você sabe, se o Potter puder, você sabe, tiver coragem de me convidar para sair de novo, ele pode ter uma resposta diferente.'

'Oh, sério?'

'Sim. Sério.'

'Deve ter sido uma besteira bonita e importante. '

'Sim.' disse Lily. 'Uma besteira bonita e importante.'

* * *

**N/A: Ok, eu amo one-shots, então é a minha pequena feita ao acaso, ok?**

**E no caso de alguém não ter compreendido, a coisa que aconteceu foi o pequeno incidente com Snape e Remus e o Salgueiro Lutador.ok?**

**buh-tchau**

**luv, tori**

**N/T: Olá, gente!! E aí? Curtiram a tradução? Deu muito trabalho para sair assim, pois procurei ser o mais fiel possível a fic _Stuttering_, de _tori-black._ A one-shot é simplesmente muito, muito fofa!!**

**Deixem reviews, pois é o único meio de eu saber se vocês gostaram.**

**Beijos,**

**J.Hillstone**

**PS: Obrigada, July Moon, por ter betado a one-shot!!!**

**N/B: Oii... Pois é, agora eu sou a beta-reader _oficial _da J.Hillstone!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e qualquer erro foi da Juliet, não meu, tá? rsrs brincadeirinha!**

**Bjos, July Moon**


End file.
